


Just can't quite believe it

by RosieJade



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: All Canon parings plus Doctor/Maya Smith, F/M, Gen, M/M, No OCC Characters, Not as AU as some storys, Other, Still pretty AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor will always be The Doctor. Will the newest twist through him for a loop? Bounced from home to home her entire life Maya Smith doesn't think hat she will ever fit in with the rest of society. The only constant in her life is the television show: Doctor Who. So she is in for a big surprise when one night in her tiny apartment she is suddenly engulfed in gold mist. Now landing in the T.A.R.D.I.S with the 1st Doctor she must work her way through all of his hundreds of adventures before she is finally given a choice; Stay or go back home forever. How will the Doctors adventures go now that he has a constant companion thought them all? A companion who knows whats going to happen before it does.1/OC, 2/OC, 3/OC, 4/OC, 5/OC, 6/OC, 7/OC, 8/OC, 9/OC, 10/OC, 11/OC, 12/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Just can't quite believe it**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

**By Rosie Jade**

 

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor any of the quotes at the beginning of the story. I also do not own anything you may recognize in this story, be it words or** **characters.**

 

_The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous. And sometimes, very rarely, impossible things happen and we call them miracles."- Eleventh Doctor (New Doctor Who, The Pandorica Opens)_

 

Maya Smith went from foster home to foster home all of her life. Her parents had her on the door step of the agency when she was just two years old.

Rapped securely in a warm woolen blanket, tucked away in a soft, plush basket. The man her found her couldn't rap his head around why anyone would leave a unwanted baby with such nice things.

In the basket with her had been three things; a small circular necklace, the papers to a bank account meant only for Maya, and her birth certificate.

That was another irregularity the man who found her had noted. Most babies left on their stoop where not left with anything other than a proof of birth. As required by their 'don't ask' policy.

So for this baby to be left with money and nice things, was a rarity for the agency.

However, they would not turn down the child. Even when it was later found out that Maya had over 1 million dollars sitting in a bank account that could only be accessed by her.

That was the reason that Maya was first fostered out. The couple who fostered her first thought that they would keep the girl until she could take all of the money out of the bank and 'gift' it to her loving 'parents'.

The plan took a turn for the worse when they quickly found out that Maya was not a normal baby.

She did not cry, she did not fuss. In fact she only made the smallest of sounds when she needed food, or to be changed.

The greedy couple who where fostering her found her too odd to keep, so they returned her to the agency.

This trend would continue until Maya was 18 years of age and finally living on her own. The families eventually giving her back when they noted her oddities, or found out that the only people she would willingly giver money too where those at the agency.

By the time that Maya was finally away from the madness that was her upbringing, she already had enough money to live comfortably on for the rest of her life.

But a wise person once said that 'money can't buy happiness', that person was right. So from all the years of being denied any real love, Maya was starving for some form of affection.

That was when she bought her apartment and went on her journey to find her birth parents. Whom must have loved her. For if they hadn't, why leave so much money for her?

Maya was sadly disappointed when her parents paper trail ended with the bank account. All she knew was that the account had been open on the day she was born, in her name. But the money had not been put in until the day she had been left on the steps of the agency all those years ago.

All she had of her parents and their vast love of her was her odd circular necklace that was unlike any jeweler had ever seen, and her fortune.

This realization led Maya to 3 years of complete and udder depression. She did not leave her apartment for anything, essentially becoming a hermit.

Her only saving grace was the joy she found in the Doctor Who series. The show was what kept her from becoming a complete recluse.

Which leads us to the day that Maya was taken from her world, and into a new one.

 

_**TBC** _

 

_**Anyone who can figure out where the title of this story is from can PM me that they have figured it out. They will then be able to pick one thing they wish to be in the story and I will weave it in. Thank you all very much. LOVE ROSIE!:)** _


	2. Little Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya's story

**Just cant quite believe it**

**Chapter 2**

**Little Orphan**

**By Rosie Jade**

 

“ _As we learn about each other, so we learn about ourselves.” – First Doctor (Old Doctor Who)_

 

Maya was not sure what made her feel was so different about today than other days. But when she had woken up this morning, she had felt more happy and refreshed than she had in 3 years.

 

Getting out of bed in the morning was easier than it had ever been. And instead of staying in her same drab pajamas all day, Maya actually put some though into her appearance.

 

Jumping out of bed, she quickly ran to take her first showing in what was almost to long. Scrubbing herself cleaner than she usually did, Maya stepped out of the shower and into her closet more optimistic about herself than usual.

 

Pawing through her rather sad amount of clothes, she picked out a rather colorful, happier outfit than what she was use to wearing.

 

Pulling on her jeans and light blue top, she felt that after her breakfast and morning episode of Doctor Who that she was going to go out and enjoy the world for once.

 

Maya was tired of letting the sadness she felt with not having anyone to love her drag her into a dark depression. She told herself that to earn love, she needed to throw herself out into the big, wide world. She would need to take risks if she wanted to finally obtain her dream of real people who would love her.

 

So walking out of her bedroom she walked into the kitchen to turn her television on and make herself a pot of tea. Setting the kettle on the stove top to boil, she sat down on her bar stool and started up the episode.

 

She decided today that she would start re-watching the show for the very beginning, going all the way back to the First Doctors first episode 'An Unearthly Child'.

 

Turning around when her kettle started to whistle, Maya didn't notice when her television started to admit and unearthly gold mist. Which poured out of the TV screen and swallowed Maya whole before she even knew what was happening.

 

_**TBC** _

 


	3. Revealing the Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya is now on the TARDIS, what will be revealed?

**Just cant quite believe it**

**Chapter 3**

**Revealing the lost**

**By Rosie Jade**

 

_'Time will tell, always does.'-Seventh Doctor (Old Doctor Who)_

 

**Maya POV**

 

She was falling. Falling into the nothingness of purple and blue. Maya could see nothing around her. Only the faint whirring of an engine kept her company in the abyss.

It was comforting, if only because he could not help but think that it sounded very familiar. Like something she had heard a thousand times before.

She couldn't place the sound, but it left her with a air of peacefulness in her mind as her vision faded to black. She knew no more.

 

**General POV**

Susan and The Doctor where quite surprised when a girl fell out of a gold cloud of mist and onto their TARDIS' floor.

Susan rushed to her side, 'Her silly girlish whims overcoming her' The Doctor thought.

She began to try to awaken the girl. Shaking her and patting at her face. As if something that silly might wake the poor girl up.

“Grandfather you must help!” Susan exclaimed. 'The poor girl' The Doctor thought, so easily taken by emotions, 'I must remember' He told himself. 'She is very like myself and my wife in our younger years. Always willing to help' The Doctor signed, lost in memory. But, alas, he shook himself out of it and walked toward the two young women.

“Susan, my dear girl, please calm yourself. We must get her to the med-bay. Quickly, Susan, quickly.” The Doctor told the young Time Lady. Knowing that is he did not take over the situation his granddaughter would quickly blow it out of proportion.

He picked the unconscious girl up, and brought her to the open door that had just appeared on the far TARDIS wall.

'Thank you, dear' The Doctor thought at the TARDIS, quickly rushing through the door to place the girl down.

Placing her down on the closest bed, he began working on trying to find out what might be wrong with her.

The Doctor had the TARDIS scan the girl for any internal injury’s. Finding none he took a hand held scanner out of a drawer, and began to scan her externally with it.

Just as the Doctor was about to turn to his granddaughter and tell her that there was nothing more he could do. That maybe she should rest up for school the next morning while he work on her.

'The girl just didn't seem to have anything wrong with her.' He thought, frustrated.

She started to glow. A brilliant gold color that seemed to radiate off her body in a mist like consistency. The glow then seemed to levitate the young woman off of the bed. Turning her body into a siting like position, before she faded back to normal.

The Doctor and Susan stared transfixed as the girl opened her eyes. Thrusting her body out of the bed, she began to examine herself.

The glow began again, this time coming from the girls eyes. Her body jerked and she looked up, turning her glowing gaze toward them.

“I believe that I am called Maya Smith, or at least I was. When I was human” She said to them, standing up and walking toward them. “I think I still am.” She said, a cheery smile on her face. Something that made her eyes even more unearthly.

The Doctor pushed Susan behind him and backed them both up as close to the TARDIS wall as he could. Cursing her when she made the door disappear just as they reached it.

“I am a being of time and space, now. Time flows through me as easy as it does your machine. I run with the universe, I walk through time itself as a servant to the Time Goddess.” Maya said, here eyes sparking in joy and amusement. She was so happy to be back. Both in this universe and to her full potential.

The Doctor could feel Susan trembling behind him. He would admit that this girl frightened him as well. What she was telling them just wasn't possible. No living being could be one with time.

All of that power would suck the essence of life right out them. They would be nothing but a husk, an empty body that time used as a puppet.

The strangest thing was, this girl seemed completely in control of herself. Even if the glowing eyes was an oddity.

Maya notice the frightful looks she was receiving, but figured that she could be forgiven later. Now she had work to do. “I take what is meant to be, I weave it in my own design. And I release it out into the universes. I work for the Goddess to weave time in her image. So, you will listen to me Time Lords, for I must tell you what is to come. The whole of the universe depends on the decisions you make right here and now” She said to them, her voice going dead as a godly tone seeped into it.

“Time Goddess? Weaving time? It just doesn’t work like that. Why should I listen to anymore of this dribble drabble.” The Doctor snapped at her. He would not let a silly little human girl mess about in time as if she was doing it for the good of the world. She spoke nothing but gibberish. If there where any sort of 'time goddess' his people would know about it, dammit!

“I am older than you know, my Doctor. This body might be young, but your kind knows this more than others, the mind reflects more than a body ever could. If you wish for proof than let me come closer, Time Lord's. I will give you all this. . .this proof you demand!” Maya shouted, becoming frustrated. She wished her Doctor would trust her. Though, she knew he had no reason too. He did not know her yet. In time he would come to value her words and wisdom above most others.

“Come forward than, child. If you think that anything you could say or show me would change my mind on all this drivel your speaking.” The Doctor told Maya. Keeping Susan behind him, he stepped toward her.

Mays went as close as she dared. Leaning her mouth as close to his ear as she could. She whispered the only thing in the universe that could make the Doctor even think about trusting her. She told him his name.

“How. . . how do you know that? You. . .you imposter, you heathen. Tell me how you know that. Only two people in the whole entire universe should know that. One is me and. . .and well the other is not you, you!” The Doctor shouted, becoming enraged.

Maya could see that all she had done was upset him more. Sometimes she wished that this incarnation of him was as open minded as some of the others.

“You think I tricked someone into giving me that information, do you Doctor? Well if that didn't give you all the proof you need, this certainly will!” Maya hissed, grabbing the older man's hand.

She forced all of the memory’s she had of them together from her mind into his. Memories she would have to blur later, but would do the job of convincing him now. All of their happiest memories in the future. The memories she treasured the most from the foresight into the future she had been given.

“Does that prove it to you? Huh, you crotchety old man, you!” Maya exclaimed. Pulling her hand away from his in a huff.

“Because if that doesn't what I have in store for you next will not be fun, mister!” She said, stomping her foot.

“You. . .but. . .but. . .how?” The Doctor whispered to himself.

“Grandfather?”Susan asked, coming up to them and putting her hand on his arm. “What was it she showed you?”

“My. . .I mean, our, future.” The Doctor said, wonder in his voice. “But? How did you show me the future?” He wondered out loud.

“The being who brought me here,” Maya started. “The goddess. She gave me the foresight of what would come if I was here with you, my Doctor. I am from a different reality. One where neither, you, nor Susan, Time Lords, or any aliens at all, exist. The goddess brought me here to fix a mistake that would come. In your future, our future, something very bad happens. Something that was not suppose to happen, and never will now that I’m here with you. So give me your hand again, I must blur those memories. You'll keep the subconscious knowledge of them, but you wont remember the facts. But first, are you sufficiently convinced now, dear?” Maya teased him. Taking his hand too blur out the memories until the happened to him. At which point they would merge together back into one complete memory.

“Yes, yes. I do believe that we can trust you now, my dear. Just please, in the future, refrain from thrusting so many memory's at my poor mind at ones, hume?” The Doctor said, letting out a little laugh.

“Grandfather, what is going on?” Susan exclaimed, as her grandfather embraced the stranger who had shown up in their home and then assaulted him.

“This is Maya Smith, Susan. She, well it's best to describe her as my past, present and future. You remember the grandmother that non of us could place a real face to. She existed but no one could quite remember what she looked like?” The Doctor asked his granddaughter.

Susan nodded in dumfound, making the connection between this girls appearance and her missing grandparent.

“Yes, I do grandfather. You cant be telling me that this is her? You always told me that she was a blur in the our minds because of the time energy she absorbed when she was in the Academy. Even my memories of her are nothing but blurred. . .” Susan went to tell him, before stopping abruptly. “But, wait. I. . .I can see them clearly now. How, Grandfather hoe is that possible?” Susan gasped in wonder.

“It would seem that we where all remembering someone that was not there yet, all those who know her will know have a image to place where it was once blurred. We couldn't know what she looked like before she came here, my dear. Now that she properly exists all of our memories will go back to how they should be.” The Doctor told his granddaughter. He pulled her slight frame closer to his in a uncharacteristically paternal gesture

“How is this all possible, Grandfather! People just arn't in memories, but also not even within the universe yet. It just does not work like that!” Susan exclaimed, distress in her voice. Her breaths began to become shallow as she grew more and more confused.

“That is true, dear Susan.” Maya said. “The goddess wove me through all of time. In everyone’s minds I have been here just as long as your grandfather. Even if before now I was just a blur in all of your minds. You have all the memories, and so do I. Time is complicated, Susan. You've learned that. Now why don't you go off to bed while your grandfather an I talk. You have school tomorrow, I believe. It will turn out to be a very, very important day.” Maya exclaimed. Hugging Susan and then pushing her down the hall to her room.

Susan seemed a little disoriented, but she hugged her grandmother back. She had left three weeks ago and had yet to return until today. Susan had missed her horribly. Even if this whole mess confused her greatly.

Maya hurried back to the Doctor. she felt a little guilty about excluding Susan from this, but she had to talk to the Doctor alone. This was all just as new to her as it was to them.

All these new memories that weren’t there before now flowing through her mind a mile a minuet. Maya had gone from an unloved girl in a boring world, to one of the most important people in a whole entire universe.

The new information needed to be discussed. The time for that was now. Before Ian and Barbara mucked it all up.

'I only have about 19 hours before it all begins!' Maya thought excitedly as she walked through the med bay door.

The Doctor was exactly where she had left him. Suddenly she couldn't control herself. As soon as she saw him, she flung her arms around him as tightly as she could.

Even is she hadn't remembered this life until today, she was now feeling all these things her mind had been suppressing all these years.

Her emotions and hormones where on overdrive. Her Doctor could forgive her this one time.

Before she could even get to talking, she had to let herself go in the moment. Maya was going to bask in the love for a little while. Their discussion was important, but even it could wait.

 

**_TBC_ **

 

 


End file.
